Déjate Llevar
by Meluu93
Summary: Ellos eran diferentes, demasiado, pero ambos tenían la misma tentación, los mismos impulsos...Ella solo le pidió una cosa: 'Déjate llevar...'


**Déjate Llevar...**

**Summary:** Ellos eran diferentes, demasiado, pero ambos tenían la misma tentación, los mismos impulsos...Ella solo le pidió una cosa: 'Déjate llevar...'  
**Pairing:** Seth Clearwater/Maggie, porque son demasiado amor *.*  
**Disclamer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto esta pequeña trama; todo es de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**I.-_Seth_**

La miré. Sus labios rojos se movían a una velocidad increíble al conversar, su lengua los recorría sensualmente para humedecerlos de vez en cuando y a mí se me antojaron de lo más apetecibles.

La gracia con la cual se desenvolvía al caminar dejaría verde de envidia a cualquiera de esas supermodelos por las que Embry solía babear o a esos ángeles de _Vicoria's Secrets_ que estaban en las páginas de las revistas que Leah tenía en su cuarto; para mí, era muchísimo más sexy...demasiado.

Lo más impactante para mí fueron sus ojos, rojos, misteriosos, enmarcados por esas espesas pesatañas negras. No poseía esas obres doradas que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero no eran por eso menos bellos, atrayentes e hipnotizantes. Me sentí sumido en un trance, y no tenía demasiado interés en salir de él...

Me acerqué a ella casi sin darme cuenta. Su efluvio hizo que mi naríz comenzara a escozar, pero de todas formas era apetecible, dulce...como a manzana o algo así.

Ella se giró hacia mi, observándome mientras sus bucles caoba se balanceaban suavemente a ambos lados de su rostro de porcelana. Sonreí de lado y ella frunció el seño.

Díganme loco pero...a mí me gustó.

**II.-_Maggie_**

Tomé una bocanada de aire, más que nada porque era costumbre, pero un olor completamente nuevo se abrió paso en mis fosas nasales. Arrugué la naríz en un pequeño gesto de repulsión.

Me giré y lo vi. Alto -_por no decir enorme_-, piel cobriza y cabello moreno. Sonreía. Fruncí el seño mientras una palabra zurcaba mi mente: _licántropo_; después de todo, ¿qué otro ser tenía ese aroma tan poco apetecible?

Las comisuras de sus labios seguían curvadas hacia arriba y en sus ojos había un destello de diversión. Se paró frente a mí sin dejar de observarme, por lo que le sostuve la mirada. Señaló la puerta principal de la casa con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme, con la duda escrita en su rostro. Asentí sin saber muy bien la razón.

Aún me preguntaba eso cuando me descubrí a mi misma siguiendo a ese metamorfo hacia el bosque.

**III.-**_**Común** -Seth-_

Me detuve a unos metros del arroyo que estaba por ahí y me senté sobre la hierba. Ella me imitó, quedándose a una distancia prudencial y, por supuesto, con una gracia que yo no poseía y hacía que ese acto tan mundano pareciese algo increíblemente sensual.

—Soy Seth -le sonreí de lado.

—Maggie. -Dijo simplemente, mientras miraba rápidamente por sobre su hombro. Reí con suavidad. Ella volteó hacia mí.

—Hey, no voy a matarte -me permití otra risa. Ella me miró un segundo y luego sonrió con amabilidad.- Pero solo si no te bebes mi sangre -condicioné luego, con diversión. Ella rió, emitiendo un sonido como repiqueteo de campanas. Me acerqué un poco.

—Sin ofender, pero me repugna la sangre de licántropo -Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos, como si estuviese debatiendo el decirme algo o no.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí charlando contigo? -Soltó al fin, con un tono de infinita curiosidad. Yo solo me limité a encogerme de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Creí que teníamos algún parecido... -Alzó una ceja, confundida, y se acercó un poco más.

Mi corazón latió más rápido al sentirla un poco más cerca, aunque seguía a medio metro de distancia. Fue extraño. Intenté seguir hablando con normalidad, en un buen tono, como Jake lo hacía.

—Noté que... -no pude evitar acercarme unos centímetros más. Suspiré y ella arrugó la naríz. Fue gracioso.- ¿No te sientes...poco importante, en tu grupo? Quiero decir, algunas veces... -Ella no respondió, por lo que me apresuré a aclarar- Me refiero a...como si a los demás les diese lo mismo que tu estés allí o no... -Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonreí nuevamente.

—Sí... -Murmuró, sin bajar la vista, como Leah hubiese hecho- Sí, de vez en cuando siento eso... -Su voz fue una octava más alta, por la sorpresa, pero no menos armoniosa. Se paró y volvió a sentarse junto a mí a una velocidad increíble. Me ardió la naríz, pero intenté no pensar en ello.

Por el contrario, mi ritmo cardíaco era peor, casi como taquicardia...aunque esta era, a su vez, una sensación agradable.

—También yo -confesé, ladeando la cabeza. Ella arrugó la naríz al sentir mi aliento, pero no se apartó...y volví a sonreír.

**IV.-** **_Tentación_** _-Maggie-_

Sabía que no estaba mintiendo, la pequeña "alarma" en mi cabeza no se había activado, pero me quedé en silencio, mirando la nada frente a mí.

El viento sopló a su favor, moviendo su revoltoso cabello negro y largando su aroma hacia mí. Me ardió la naríz, por lo que intenté contener la respiración. Esa brisa también provocó que algunos de mis bucles fuesen a mi rostro. Antes de llegar a ellos, una mano con una temperatura completamente opuesta a la mía los corrió por mí, dejándolos detrás de mi oreja. El tal Seth me sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros

—Tapaban tus lindos ojos -Respondió despreocupadamente, como toda explicación. No mentía.

Me giré un poco más, quedando cara a cara. Alcé mi mano y la posé en su frente, antes de que mis dedos comenzaran a contornear su rostro cobrizo. Él se estremeció ligeramente por el cambio de temperatura. Yo me permití una risa ahogada

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Su voz era ronca y pude sentir la acumulación de sangre bajo mi mano, en su mejilla.

—Nada... -susurré. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, mezclándose con mi cabello, haciendo que me doliera la naríz; no le presté atenció a este último e insignificante detalle.

Humedecí mis labios a velocidad humana; él los miró y también lo hizo.

—Esto...está mal, ¿verdad? -Murmuró, sin apartar la vista de mi boca. Yo asentí lentamente, bajando mi vista de sus penetrantes ojos oscuros hacia sus carnosos y sensuales labios, los cuales estaban siendo delineados suavemente por las yemas de mis dedos. Oí su corazón latir más deprisa.

—Pero es... -intenté buscar la palabra correcta...aunque me era difícil pensar en esta situación.- tentador -dije al fin

—Demasiado... -sus ojos de cerraron, mientras intentaba apartarse. Una de mis manos lo tomó del cuello, atrayéndolo nuevamente...aunque, quizás, más cerca esta vez.

—Déjate llevar...eres un lobo -le recordé, susurrando en su oído- guíate por sus instintos esta vez...

—¿Tú lo harás? -medio gruñó en mi cuello. Sonreí -¿Olvidarás qué somos?

—Claro -aseguré- Solo Seth y Mag...

No pude terminar de pronunciar mi nombre, pues sus labios devoraban los míos con ferocidad, pasión, deseo...Y yo caí en la tentación, continué ese beso prohibido.

**V.- **_**Instintos **-Seth-_

Su boca, dura y fría como el granito, complementaba perfectamente con la mía; mientras que su cuerpo era como esa anestesia para mi calor avasallador, como un hielo que nunca se derretiría.

Mis manos desgarraron su camisa con facilidad al notar que mi fina remera blanca yacía junto a nosotros hacía ya un buen rato.

Lentamente la posé de espaldas sobre el fino colchón de hojas secas que había en el suelo. Sus piernas se enredaron con las mías, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi abdómen, pecho y hombros y mis dedos trazaban ágilmente el contorno de su cintura y marcaban una pequeña ruta hacia sus shorts.

Nuestro único testigo fue aquella que denominábamos _Tierra de Nadie_; solo estos árboles nos vieron caer en lo prohibido, olvidándonos completamente de Vampiros Asesinos y Licántropos mandones, guiándolos solo por nuestro deseo, nuestros instintos, siendo solamente Seth y Maggie.

* * *

**Bueno...es tanto mi primer one-shoot en este fandom, como mi primer shoot con una pareja no-cannon xD**

**Simplemente amo a Seth y Maggie. En un principio, iba a utilizar una parte de esto para el reto del foro LOL _¡Aquí estamos!_, pero me emocioné y me quedó muy largo xD**

**Agradeceré sus reviews, críticas, tomatazos, etc.**

**Un beso,**

**~Melu**


End file.
